Costume Designs
Although there have been many replica productions around the world, and the exact style of the costumes all vary depending on the country and creators of that production's costumes, they are all derived from John Napier's original design sketches. Admetus Originally a Kitten design, this costume was given to the London style Admetus, and reworked for Pouncival. Kitten Design 1.jpg Alonzo Originally a design intended for Quaxo, the black and white design was given to Alonzo instead. It was recoloured for Broadway, filling in the white with brown/gold. The original Alonzo design was given variously to Plato or Victor. Alonzo Design 1.jpg Design Alonzo Bway 1.jpg Design Plato Alonzo Basic.jpg Asparagus Song and Chorus costumes. Gus Design 1.jpg Design Asparagus basic 1.jpg Bill Bailey Same design as his alternate, Tumblebrutus. Bill Bailey Design 1.jpg Bombalurina Bomba Design 1.jpg Bustopher Jones Song and Chorus costumes. Originally, both Bustopher and Deuteronomy were played by the same actor, so they had the same chorus/basic costume. When the Bustopher role was given to the Asparagus actor instead, the chorus costume was Deuteronomy's alone. Bustopher Design 1.jpg Deut Basic John Napier Design.jpg Carbucketty The original Carbucketty design has remained fairly consistent, although Broadway initially used the George design for Carbucketty instead. Variations of both designs have been used for ensemble/chorus/swing cats in various productions. Carbucketty Design 1.jpg Kitten Design 4 George.jpg Cassandra Cassandra Design 1.jpg Coricopat Same design as his twin, Tantomile. Coricopat Design 1.jpg Demeter Demeter Design 1.jpg Demeter Broadway back John Napier Design.jpg Electra Jennyanydots was originally intended to have no chorus costume, as she was played by the actress playing Grizabella. When the roles were split, she was given Electra's original design, and Electra received a kitten design instead. Jenny Electra Design 1.jpg Electra Kitten Design 1.jpg Etcetera The unnamed design is used both for Etcetera and Rumpleteazer. It is unclear which came first. The red kitten design usually used for Electra was used for Etcetera in Vienna. The brown kitten design was used for Etcetera for the World Tour. Etcetera Design 1.jpg Electra Kitten Design 1.jpg Kitten Design 3 NBQ.jpg Exotica The sleek, brown kitten design seems to be the basis for the Film Exotica costumes. Kitten Design 3 NBQ.jpg George Kitten Design 4 George.jpg Gilbert/Genghis/Siamese (unknown) Griddlebone Griddlebone Design 1.jpg Grizabella Original, unused design, original stage design, and the 2014 revamp design. Griz Design 1.jpg Griz Design 2.JPG Griz design 3.jpg Growltiger The original design got a slight redraw for Broadway, but remained mostly the same. The 2014 revamp saw a total redesign of the character. Growl design 1.jpg Growl design 2.JPG Growl Design 3.jpg Jellylorum Jellylorum Design 1.jpg Jemima Jemima/Sillabub's design, and the kitten design used as a swing or Chorus Jemima character in some productions. Jemima Design 1.jpg Kitten Design AJ.jpg Jennyanydots Song costume, and the Chorus costume originally intended for Electra. Gumbie design 1.jpg Gumbie Design 2.jpg Jenny Electra Design 1.jpg Jonathan A variation on the George design has been used for the chorus/swing character of Jonathan in the past, most notably the World Tour. Kitten Design 4 George.jpg Macavity For the 2014 London revival, Macavity was given a black front, instead of white. The 2016 Broadway revival used a notably different interpretation of this more recent design. Macavity design 1.jpg Macavity 2014.jpg Macavity Hench-cats Macavity's shady assistants who kidnap Old Deuteronomy. Macavity Henchcats Design John Napier.jpg Mistoffelees Song and chorus/basic costume. Misto design 2.jpg Misto design 1.jpg Misto 1 London John Napier Design.jpg Misto Concept John Napier Design.jpg Mungojerrie Song and Chorus costume, along with the trash puppet design originally used for Broadway, but soon scrapped. Mungojerrie song.jpg Design Mungo basic 1.jpg Mungo rumple scrap.jpg Munkustrap Munkus design 1.jpg Murad (unknown) Noilly Prat (unknown) Old Deuteronomy Song and Chorus designs. Originally, both Bustopher and Deuteronomy were played by the same actor, so they had the same chorus/basic costume. When the Bustopher role was given to the Asparagus actor instead, the chorus costume was Deuteronomy's alone. Deut Design 1.jpg Deut Basic John Napier Design.jpg Olivia (unknown) Pekes and Pollicles Two rival dog breeds. Pollicle Design 1.jpg Pollicle Design 2.JPG Plato The grey design was originally intended for Alonzo, but given to Plato on Broadway instead (and Victor in London). Plato wears either that or the Admetus (kitten) design depending on production style, as the parts are interchangeable. Occasionally, he had a costume that was a blend of the two. Design Plato Alonzo Basic.jpg Kitten Design 1.jpg Pouncival Pouncival originally wore a greyed version of the kitten/Admetus design, but often wears the Carbucketty costume instead. More recently, be had been given the original George design. Design Kitten Admetus Pouncival.jpg Carbucketty Design 1.jpg Kitten Design 4 George.jpg Quaxo Quaxo was originally to have his own design, but when his character was merged with Mistoffelees in the original production, that design was given to Alonzo, and Quaxo wore the chorus Mistoffelees design. When the character has been split off again separately, he wears a few different designs over the decades. Alonzo Design 1.jpg Misto design 1.jpg Rumpus Cat Design Rumpus Bway 1.jpg Rumpleteazer Song and chorus designs, with the chorus design also being used for Etcetera. It is unknown if there is a separate original Rumpleteazer design or not. A sketch of Bonnie Langford as Rumpleteazer, and the Broadway "trash puppet" design. Rumple Song 1.jpg Etcetera Design 1.jpg London Sketch Rumple.jpg Mungo rumple scrap.jpg Design Rumple trash.jpg Rum Tum Tugger The chorus design, still used for both versions of the character, the original song design, the Broadway redraw, and the 2014 revamp design. Tugger Design Basic 1.jpg Tugger design 1.jpg Tugger design 2.JPG Tugger Design 3.jpg Sillabub The renamed soloist, using the same design base as Jemima. Jemima Design 1.jpg Skimbleshanks Song and chorus costume. Skimble design 2.jpg Skimble Design 1.jpg Tantomile Same design as her twin, Coricopat. Coricopat Design 1.jpg Tumblebrutus Same design as his alternate, Bill Bailey. Bill Bailey Design 1.jpg Victor Design originally intended to Alonzo, but given to Plato or Victor dependant on production. Design Plato Alonzo Basic.jpg Victoria Victoria Design 2.jpg Kittens These designs were originally for the un-named kitten ensemble, and have variously been given to named kittens, chorus characters and swings. Kitten Design 1.jpg Kitten Design 3 NBQ.jpg Kitten Design 2.jpg Electra Kitten Design 1.jpg Kitten Design AJ.jpg Bill Bailey Design 1.jpg Category:Creative Team * Category:Costume Workshop